A Cosmic Love Part 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Tanzanite/Greg returns, what does this mean for the children of Trista & Taiki and Mina & Malachite, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Betrothal Celebration Prep Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** Betrothal Celebration Prep Part 1**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** The twosome then raced down to the Mercury Wing of the Crystal Palace.**

** "Mom, Dad, stop this," Zinnwaldite called out. "remember your friendship! **_**Please**_**!"**

** "Mom, Dad, stop this," Corinn called out. "remember your friendship! **_**Please**_**!"**

** "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" Eternal Sailor Uranus & Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Mercury & Zoisite disagreed with their respective oldest child furiously.**

** "Yes you were!" Corinn said to her mom & dad in sailor scout form.**

** "Please don't forget that!" Zinnwaldite begged his own mom & dad.**

** "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" Eternal Sailor Uranus & Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Mercury & Zoisite disagreed with their respective oldest child furiously once more.**

** "What should we do now, Zinn," Corinn asked worriedly. "oh! What should we do now?"**

** "We must get Neo Queen Serenity, maybe she can help us undo Tanzanite's curse over our moms & dads!" Zinnwaldite exclaimed.**

** Zinnwaldite & Corinn just then left the Crystal Mercury Family's wing to go find Neo Queen Serenity.**

** They found Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien aasleep in their bedroom in the Crystal Tokyo's Family's wing of the Crystal Palace.**

** "My queen! My queen," Corinn said breathlessly. "wake up! Please wake up!"**

** Neo Queen Serenity opened her blue eyes.**

** "What's wrong?" Neo Queen Serenity asked Corinn & Zinnwaldite groggily.**

** "We need you to heal our mothers & fathers with the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Corinn answered Neo Queen Serenity, panting breathlessly.**

** "Quick," Zinnwaldite exclaimed. "follow Corinn & me to my wing!"**

** "I am on my way!" Neo Queen Serenity said to Corinn & Zinnwaldite.**

** Neo Queen Serenity followed Zinnwaldite & Corinn straight to the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury's wing of the Crystal Palace.**

** Neo Queen Serenity had the Imperium Silver Crystal and her Crescent Moon Wand in hand as she followed Corinn & Zinnwaldite into the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury's wing of the Crystal Palace.**

** "Hold it," Zinnwaldite & Corinn said to the warring adults. "Neo Queen Serenity is here to heal you!"**

** "Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" Lord Zoisite shouted attacking Sailor Star Fighter.**

** "Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted attacking Lord Zoisite.**

** Both Lord Zoisite & Sailor Star Fighter attacked, but their attacks ended up hitting & wounding the young Lord Zinnwaldite.**

** "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lord Zinnwaldite screamed out in tremendous pain.**

** "Look out!" Corinn called out.**

** "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lord Zinnwaldite screamed out in tremendous pain once again.**

** "Nooooooooo! Oh Zinnwaldite!" Corinn sobbed bitterly.**

** "It's up to you now to reunite our two kingdoms so that Neo Queen Serenity can heal our mothers & fathers."**

** "Okay." Corinn said to Zinnwaldite as she sobbed bitterly.**

** "I have but one request from you." Zinnwaldite said to Corinn.**

** "Anything." Corinn said to Zinnwaldite.**

** "Sing to me, Cori," Zinnwaldite said breathlessly. "sing to me."**

** Corinn & Zinnwaldite began to sing to each other, Corinn started the song off.**

** Corinn: **_**Sotto mimi o sumashite**_**;**

_**Amayaka no toiki**_**;**

_**Jitto me o korashite**_**;**

_**Mabuta ni muunraito kagayakidasu**_**;**

_**Anata no negao mite iru dake de**_**;**

_**Konna ni mune ga shimetsukerareru**_**;**

_**Yoru no mahou no fuuin wa natte**_**;**

_**Mitsuke ni yukou**_**;**

_**Zutto yume miteta**_**;**

_**Anata dake ni**_**;**

** Now, Zinnwaldite picked up where Corinn left off.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Tatta hitotsu no**_**;**

** Now, Corinn continued singing.**

** Corinn: **_**Doko ni aru no**_**;**

_**Densetsu no umi**_**;**

_** Shizuka ni hikari wa natsu**_**;**

_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

** The yellow Uranus Crystal and the blue Mercury Crystal combined fragments to form the Legendarium Unity Crystal as Corinn & Zinnwaldite continued to sing.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Shinjite ite**_**;**

** Corinn: **_**Ai o te ni ireta sonno toki sotto**_**;**

_**Migiude no naka**_**;**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

** Corinn: **_**Kagayakidasu no ima eien o chikatte**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**.**

** "Oh my goodness! It **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be!" Eternal Sailor Mercury exclaimed.**

** "But it is, Mercury," Eternal Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it is the Legendarium Unity Crystal!"**

** "Are you ready to be healed now, my friends?" Neo Queen Serenity asked Eternal Sailors Uranus & Mercury, Sailor Star Fighter, and Lord Zoisite.**

** "Yes, we are." Eternal Sailors Uranus & Mercury, Sailor Star Fighter, and Lord Zoisite all answered Neo Queen Serenity in unison.**

** "Moon Healing Activation!" Neo Queen Serenity shouted healing her friends.**

** "I will be back for my beautiful Amy, Neo Queen Serenity," Tanzanite swore. "just you remember that!"**

** Tanzanite went back to Nemesis to plan his next attack.**

** A few months later, it was time for the betrothal celebration between the two Kingdoms of Crystal Uranus and Crystal Mercury.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** It was just a few hours before the betrothal celebration between the two Kingdoms of Crystal Uranus and Crystal Mercury as 7-year-old Lord Mendozite of Crystal Venus was being fitted for her new yellow gold ball gown in the royal tailoring room.**

** One of the seamstresses poked Lord Mendozite with a needle.**

** "Ouch! Watch those pins!" Mendozite ordered the seamstress.**

** "So sorry, my lord." the seamstress apologized.**

** "Well, you should be!" Lord Mendozite shouted at the seamstress rudely.**

** Lord Malachite was in the tailoring room with his son, "Mendozite! Apologize at once!" he scolded.**

** "Sorry for my rudeness," the young Lord of Earth & Venus said. "I'm kind of in a hurry to meet up with Celia for a game of badminton outside in the front courtyard."**

** Mendozite was referring to Princess Celia of the Kingdom of Crystal Pluto, the 5-year-old daughter of Queen Trista & King Taiki.**

** "Just be patient," Lord Malachite said to his son. "you will see Celia soon enough."**

** "All right, I'll be patient." Mendozite sighed.**

** Over in the Mercury guest wing of the cryatal palace, 7-year-old Lord Zinnwaldite & 5-year-old Princess Amy Mai were trying on their formal attire in their bedrooms.**

** Queen Amy heard the sound of something ripping coming from her daughter's bedroom.**

** "Oh no! Mommy!" Amy Mai screamed.**

** The Queen of Crystal Mercury heard her daughter's frightened screams and ran into her bedroom.**

** "What's the matter, Mai?" Queen Amy asked.**

** "Mommy! I ripped my ball gown straight down the back!" Amy Mai cried fearfully.**


	2. Betrothal Celebration Prep Part 2

** Betrothal Celebration Prep Part 2**

** Queen Amy looked very hard a the rip in the back of her daughter's ball gown.**

** "Oh, I see." Queen Amy said, taking Amy Mai's ball gown in her hands.**

** "Can my ball gown be mended, Mommy?" Amy Mai asked worriedly.**

** "No, Mai, I'm sorry to say," Queen Amy sighed sadly. "that a tear **_**this**_** bad **_**cannot**_** be mended, but this works out."**

** The young Princess of Mercury was **_**highly**_** doubtful.**

** "How can it work out?" Amy Mai asked her mother.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite entered his younger sister's bedroom doorway.**

** "It works out," Zinnwaldite said. "because you are growing taller, Mai."**

** "Growing taller?" Amy Mai asked Zinnwaldite.**

** "That's right, Mai," Zinnwaldite said gently. "you are gettiing older, and as part of getting older, you start to grow taller."**

** "I see," Amy Mai said to Zinnwaldite. "well, Mommy, I am ready to see the royal tailor."**

** "Glad to hear it, Mai." Queen Amy said to her daughter.**

** When they went straight into the tailoring room, Queen Amy & Princess Amy Mai saw Queen Lita and her 7-year-old son, Lord Nontronite.**

** Nontronite was also being fitted for a new ball tuxedo, complete with domino mask.**

** "Nontronite!" Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** Nontronite didn't **_**even bother**_** to make eye contact with Amy Mai.**

** "Mercurians." Nontronite groaned irritably.**

** "Nontronite!" Queen Lita scolded sharply.**

** "Super sorry, Mama." Lord Nontronite said, sighing.**

** Queen Lita shot her son a stern look, "**_**I**_** am not the one that you should apologize to." she said to him.**

** "Mom! Ouch! I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_**... ouch! Apologize to Mai **_**right now**_**," Nontronite protested. "ouch! I'm being stuck with pins!"**

** "You had better apologize to her," Queen Lita scolded Lord Nontronite harshly. "after you are finished in here!"**

** Nontronite hung his head low, "Yes, Mama." he sighed.**

** After he was finished with his fitting, Nontronite went over to where Amy Mai was having her fitting for her new ball gown.**

** "Ouch! Please be careful with those pins!" Princess Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** "So sorry, Princess." the tailor said to Amy Mai.**

** "That is quite all right," Amy Mai said to the seamstress. "I know you didn't mean it."**

** "And, I'm sorry that I judged **_**you**_**, Mai." Nontronite said gently.**

** "That is quite all right," Amy Mai said to Nontronite. "I know you didn't mean it."**

** Nontronite hugged the 5-year-old girl that he hoped would love him someday.**

** "Thank you so much for forgiving me, Mai." Nontronite said, releasing his grip upon the Princess of Crystal Mercury.**

** Lord Nontronite then skipped out of the tailoring room happily humming a tune.**

** "You are most welcome... I think." Amy Mai said to Nontronite after he had left the room.**

** A few minutes later, 5-year-old Lita Rose found her big brother in the front courtyard of the crystal palace watching Mendozite & his 5-year-old sister, Princess Mia of Crystal Venus playing with Princess Celia & her 7-year-old brother, Prince Tristan.**

** "What's the matter, Big Brother?" Lita Rose or Li for short asked Nontronite.**

** "I just don't know what Mai sees in him." Nontronite answered Lita Rose.**

** "And by '**_**him**_**'," Lita Rose said to Nontronite. "I take it you mean Tristan."**

** "That is **_**exactly**_** who I mean, Li!" Nontronite yelled sourly.**

** "Okay, okay," Lita Rosa said to Nontronite. "there **_**really**_** is **_**no need**_** to be such a sorehead!"**

** "Super sorry, Rosie." Nontronite said, calling his sister by the cute nickname that only **_**he**_** was allowed to call her.**

** "That's okay, Nontronite." Lita Rose said bashfully.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite was under the shade of Neo Queen Serenity's Sakura tree taking forty winks while Amy Mai was busy taking snapshots of Tristan Kou who was playing volleyball with Celia on his team.**

** "Corinn! Corinn! Don't leave me! Please Don't leave me!" the sleeping lord shouted.**

** Suddenly, Mendozite served the volleyball so hard that it was headed straight for the sleeping Zinnwaldite.**

** The young Crystal Jupiterian Princess saw the volleyball heading right for Zinnwaldite.**

** "**_**Chinwarudaito**_**-**_**chama**_**! **_**Mezameru**_**," Lita Rose called out. "Zinnwaldite! Wake up!"**

** The young Lord of Crystal Mercury opened his green eyes, "Oh my!" he shrieked.**

** Amy Mai quickly set her camera down and served the volleyball back to Tristan.**

** "Whoa!" Mendozite & Tristan gasped in amazed unison at the sight of Amy Mai's serve.**


	3. Betrothal Celebration Prep Part 3

** Betrothal Celebration Prep Part 3**

** The two boys dropped the volleyball right in the middle of their game.**

** "Wow! Mai! I **_**never**_** knew **_**you**_** of all people could do **_**that**_**!" Mendozite exclaimed.**

** "Me neither," Prince Tristan exclaimed. "but boy oh boy do I want you on **_**my**_** team!"**

** "Well," Amy Mai explained to Lord Mendzite & Prince Tristan kindly. "I just **_**had**_** to rescue Zinnwaldite."**

** Lord Zinnwaldite opened his green eyes, his silver ponytail holder was falling out of his golden blonde hair, "Thank you, Mai." he yawned, **_**still**_** feeling exhausted.**

** Zinnwaldite began shutting his green eyes and falling asleep again.**

** "Ha ha ha," Mendozite laughed at Zinnwaldite. "look at him!"**

** Zinnwaldite leaned back against the trunk of the sakura tree as sakura blossoms slowly began to fall all around him.**

** Lita Rose looked at the peacefully sleeping lord, she wanted to give Lord Mendozite, the eldest of Helios's guardians a good slugging right in his stomach, but in her heart, she knew her father would not want her to start a fight.**

** The Lord of Crystal Mercury sighed calmly as the Princess of Crystal Jupiter looked at Lord Mendozite ferociously.**

** "Now you listen here," Lita Rose said softly but fericiously to Mendozite. "this poor boy does **_**not**_** deserve all this teasing!"**

** Zinnwaldite yawned, "Thanks for coming to my defense, Rose." he sighed in his sleep.**

** "You are welcome, Zinn." Princess Lita Rose whispered gently.**

** Lord Zoisite came out into the front courtyard to tell the children that the time had come to get ready for the celebration.**

** "Come along, you lot, it's time to get ready for the celebration!" Zoisite exclaimed.**

** "Yes, Sir, Lord Zoisite!" most of the children shouted, running inside to change.**

** Amy Mai tugged on her father's pants' leg, "Daddy?" she asked.**

** Lord Zoisite turned to face his only daughter.**

** "What's the matter, Mai?" Zoisite asked.**

** "Zinn won't wake up, Daddy." Amy Mai said urgently.**

** Zinnwaldite was **_**way**_** too calm for his own good, it was no wonder he took after his father.**

** "Maybe I can help," Lord Zoisite said. "Oh, Zinn, Corinn is here!"**

** Lord Zinwaldite's eyes shot open immediately.**

** "Corinn is here! Oh boy!" Zinnwaldite shouted.**

** The young lord then raced into the crystal palace excitedly.**


	4. Tanzanite's Return

** Tanzanite's Return**

** "I guess... we had better go after him." Amy Mai said to Zoisite.**

** Lord Zoisite and Amy Mai quickly raced into the crystal palace to welcome the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus.**

** Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien were sitting on their thrones with Princess Small Lady Serenity nicknamed Rini standing by the king's side.**

** "And that **_**really**_** happened to you, Amara?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, now feeling shocked.**

** "Yes it did, Neo Queen Serenity," Queen Amara of Neo Uranus sobbed bitterly. "Tanzanite has returned and he had burned the once prosperous City of Crystal Uranus straight to the ground!"**

** "And to make matters worse, everything we owned including our celebration attire was destroyed in the blaze like the rest of Crystal Uranus," King Seiya sobbed bitterly. "and our people were killed in the blaze!"**

** Now King Darien was horrified by this piece of news.**

** "Oh, Tanzanite has gone too far this time, " King Darien said. "but don't worry, you will find everything you will be needing in our new Uranus guest wing."**

** "Thank you, Darien," Queen Amara said. "come on, everyone."**

** Once the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus had changed their clothes, they were all ready for the betrothal celebration between Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus & Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury.**

** Amy Mai was sitting on a small chair waiting for her chance to dance the first waltz with Prince Tristan, when Nontronite walked up to her and bowed politely.**

** "May I have the honor of this first waltz, Mai?" Nontronite asked.**

** The Princess of Crystal Mercury looked up at the young Lord of Crystal Jupiter.**

** "Actually, Nontronite," Amy Mai explained sweetly. "I am saving the first waltz for Prince Tristan."**

** Lord Nontronite stomped away, sulking.**

** "What does she see in that no account Tristan?" Lord Nontronite asked.**

** Lita Rose waltzed on by with 5-year-old Prince Stephen of Saturn leading her.**

** "What's wrong, Nontronite?" Stephen asked.**

** "I just don't know what does she sees in Tristan." Lord Nontronite answered Prince Stephen.**

** "Don't ask me." Stephen told Nontronite.**

** Lord Nontronite then began watching Princess Amy Mai & Prince Tristan as well as Princess Corinn & Lord Zinnwaldite waltz when suddenly, Tanzanite had crashed the celebration's ball.**


	5. Tanzanite's Revenge

** Tanzanite's Revenge**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** One of the seamstresses poked Lord Mendozite with a needle.**

** "Ouch! Watch those pins!" Mendozite ordered the seamstress.**

** "So sorry, my lord." the seamstress apologized.**

** "Well, you should be!" Lord Mendozite shouted at the seamstress rudely.**

** Lord Malachite was in the tailoring room with his son, "Mendozite! Apologize at once!" he scolded.**

** "Sorry for my rudeness," the young Lord of Earth & Venus said. "I'm kind of in a hurry to meet up with Celia for a game of badminton outside in the front courtyard."**

** Mendozite was referring to Celia.**

** "Just be patient," Lord Malachite said to his son. "you will see Celia soon enough."**

** "All right, I'll be patient." Mendozite sighed.**

** Over in the Mercury guest wing of the cryatal palace, Lord Zinnwaldite & Princess Amy Mai were trying on their formal attire in their bedrooms.**

** Queen Amy heard the sound of something ripping coming from her daughter's bedroom.**

** "Oh no! Mommy!" Amy Mai screamed.**

** Queen Amy looked very hard a the rip in the back of her daughter's ball gown.**

** "Oh, I see." Queen Amy said, taking Amy Mai's ball gown in her hands.**

** "Can my ball gown be mended, Mommy?" Amy Mai asked worriedly.**

** "No, Mai, I'm sorry to say," Queen Amy sighed sadly. "that a tear **_**this**_** bad **_**cannot**_** be mended, but this works out."**

** The young Princess of Mercury was **_**highly**_** doubtful.**

** "How can it work out?" Amy Mai asked her mother.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite entered his younger sister's bedroom doorway.**

** "It works out," Zinnwaldite said. "because you are growing taller, Mai."**

** "Growing taller?" Amy Mai asked Zinnwaldite.**

** "That's right, Mai," Zinnwaldite said gently. "you are gettiing older, and as part of getting older, you start to grow taller."**

** "I see," Amy Mai said to Zinnwaldite. "well, Mommy, I am ready to see the royal tailor."**

** "Glad to hear it, Mai." Queen Amy said to her daughter.**

** When they went straight into the tailoring room, Queen Amy & Princess Amy Mai saw Queen Lita and Lord Nontronite.**

** Nontronite was also being fitted for a new ball tuxedo, complete with domino mask.**

** "Nontronite!" Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** Nontronite didn't **_**even bother**_** to make eye contact with Amy Mai.**

** "Mercurians." Nontronite groaned irritably.**

** "Nontronite!" Queen Lita scolded sharply.**

** "Super sorry, Mama." Lord Nontronite said, sighing.**

** Queen Lita shot her son a stern look, "**_**I**_** am not the one that you should apologize to." she said to him.**

** "Mom! Ouch! I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_**... ouch! Apologize to Mai **_**right now**_**," Nontronite protested. "ouch! I'm being stuck with pins!"**

** "You had better apologize to her," Queen Lita scolded Lord Nontronite harshly. "after you are finished in here!"**

** Nontronite hung his head low, "Yes, Mama." he sighed.**

** After he was finished with his fitting, Nontronite went over to where Amy Mai was having her fitting for her new ball gown.**

** "Ouch! Please be careful with those pins!" Princess Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** "So sorry, Princess." the tailor said to Amy Mai.**

** "That is quite all right," Amy Mai said to the seamstress. "I know you didn't mean it."**

** "And, I'm sorry that I judged **_**you**_**, Mai." Nontronite said gently.**

** "That is quite all right," Amy Mai said to Nontronite. "I know you didn't mean it."**

** Nontronite hugged the girl that he hoped would love him someday.**

** "Thank you so much for forgiving me, Mai." Nontronite said, releasing his grip upon the Princess of Crystal Mercury.**

** Lord Nontronite then skipped out of the tailoring room happily humming a tune.**

** "You are most welcome... I think." Amy Mai said to Nontronite after he had left the room.**

** A few minutes later, 5-year-old Lita Rose found her big brother in the front courtyard of the crystal palace watching Mendozite & Princess Mia of Crystal Venus playing with Princess Celia & her Prince Tristan.**

** "What's the matter, Big Brother?" Lita Rose or Li for short asked Nontronite.**

** "I just don't know what Mai sees in him." Nontronite answered Lita Rose.**

** "And by '**_**him**_**'," Lita Rose said to Nontronite. "I take it you mean Tristan."**

** "That is **_**exactly**_** who I mean, Li!" Nontronite yelled sourly.**

** "Okay, okay," Lita Rosa said to Nontronite. "there **_**really**_** is **_**no need**_** to be such a sorehead!"**

** "Super sorry, Rosie." Nontronite said.**

** "That's okay, Nontronite." Lita Rose said bashfully.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite was under the shade of Neo Queen Serenity's Sakura tree taking forty winks while Amy Mai was busy taking snapshots of Tristan who was playing volleyball with Celia on his team.**

** "Corinn! Corinn! Don't leave me! Please Don't leave me!" the sleeping lord shouted.**

** Suddenly, Mendozite served the volleyball so hard that it was headed straight for the sleeping Zinnwaldite.**

** The young Crystal Jupiterian Princess saw the volleyball heading right for Zinnwaldite.**

** "**_**Chinwarudaito**_**-**_**chama**_**! **_**Mezameru**_**," Lita Rose called out. "Zinnwaldite! Wake up!"**

** The young Lord of Crystal Mercury opened his green eyes, "Oh my!" he shrieked.**

** Amy Mai quickly set her camera down and served the volleyball back to Tristan.**

** "Whoa!" Mendozite & Tristan gasped in amazed unison at the sight of Amy Mai's serve.**

** The two boys dropped the volleyball right in the middle of their game.**

** "Wow! Mai! I **_**never**_** knew **_**you**_** of all people could do **_**that**_**!" Mendozite exclaimed.**

** "Me neither," Prince Tristan exclaimed. "but boy oh boy do I want you on **_**my**_** team!"**

** "Well," Amy Mai explained to Lord Mendzite & Prince Tristan kindly. "I just **_**had**_** to rescue Zinnwaldite."**

** Lord Zinnwaldite opened his green eyes, his silver ponytail holder was falling out of his golden blonde hair, "Thank you, Mai." he yawned, **_**still**_** feeling exhausted.**

** Zinnwaldite began shutting his green eyes and falling asleep again.**

** "Ha ha ha," Mendozite laughed at Zinnwaldite. "look at him!"**

** Zinnwaldite leaned back against the trunk of the sakura tree as sakura blossoms slowly began to fall all around him.**

** Lita Rose looked at the peacefully sleeping lord, she wanted to give Lord Mendozite, the eldest of Helios's guardians a good slugging right in his stomach, but in her heart, she knew her father would not want her to start a fight.**

** The Lord of Crystal Mercury sighed calmly as the Princess of Crystal Jupiter looked at Lord Mendozite ferociously.**

** "Now you listen here," Lita Rose said softly but fericiously to Mendozite. "this poor boy does **_**not**_** deserve all this teasing!"**

** Zinnwaldite yawned, "Thanks for coming to my defense, Rose." he sighed in his sleep.**

** "You are welcome, Zinn." Princess Lita Rose whispered gently.**

** Lord Zoisite came out into the front courtyard to tell the children that the time had come to get ready for the celebration.**

** "Come along, you lot, it's time to get ready for the celebration!" Zoisite exclaimed.**

** "Yes, Sir, Lord Zoisite!" most of the children shouted, running inside to change.**

** Amy Mai tugged on her father's pants' leg, "Daddy?" she asked.**

** Lord Zoisite turned to face his only daughter.**

** "What's the matter, Mai?" Zoisite asked.**

** "Zinn won't wake up, Daddy." Amy Mai said urgently.**

** Zinnwaldite was **_**way**_** too calm for his own good, it was no wonder he took after his father.**

** "Maybe I can help," Lord Zoisite said. "Oh, Zinn, Corinn is here!"**

** Lord Zinwaldite's eyes shot open immediately.**

** "Corinn is here! Oh boy!" Zinnwaldite shouted.**

** The young lord then raced into the crystal palace excitedly.**

** "I guess... we had better go after him." Amy Mai said to Zoisite.**

** Lord Zoisite and Amy Mai quickly raced into the crystal palace to welcome the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus.**

** Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien were sitting on their thrones with Princess Rini standing by the king's side.**

** "And that **_**really**_** happened to you, Amara?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, now feeling shocked.**

** "Yes it did, Neo Queen Serenity," Queen Amara of Neo Uranus sobbed bitterly. "Tanzanite has returned and he had burned the once prosperous City of Crystal Uranus straight to the ground!"**

** "And to make matters worse, everything we owned including our celebration attire was destroyed in the blaze like the rest of Crystal Uranus," King Seiya sobbed bitterly. "and our people were killed in the blaze!"**

** Now King Darien was horrified by this piece of news.**

** "Oh, Tanzanite has gone too far this time, " King Darien said. "but don't worry, you will find everything you will be needing in our new Uranus guest wing."**

** "Thank you, Darien," Queen Amara said. "come on, everyone."**

** Once the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus had changed their clothes, they were all ready for the betrothal celebration between Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus & Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury.**

** Amy Mai was sitting on a small chair waiting for her chance to dance the first waltz with Prince Tristan, when Nontronite walked up to her and bowed politely.**

** "May I have the honor of this first waltz, Mai?" Nontronite asked.**

** The Princess of Crystal Mercury looked up at the young Lord of Crystal Jupiter.**

** "Actually, Nontronite," Amy Mai explained sweetly. "I am saving the first waltz for Prince Tristan."**

** Lord Nontronite stomped away, sulking.**

** "What does she see in that no account Tristan?" Lord Nontronite asked.**

** Lita Rose waltzed on by with 5-year-old Prince Stephen of Saturn leading her.**

** "What's wrong, Nontronite?" Stephen asked.**

** "I just don't know what does she sees in Tristan." Lord Nontronite answered Prince Stephen.**

** "Don't ask me." Stephen told Nontronite.**

** Lord Nontronite then began watching Princess Amy Mai & Prince Tristan as well as Princess Corinn & Lord Zinnwaldite waltz when suddenly, Tanzanite had crashed the celebration's ball.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Greg," King Darien shouted angrily. "why have you bothered to return to the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo?"**

** "Simple, King Darien," Tanzanite laughed. "I am here for my Queen Amy of the noble planet Mercury! And **_**do not**_** call me 'Greg', call me **_**Tanzante**_**!"**

** Lord Zoisite withdrew his sword, "Dream on! Amy is **_**my**_** wife!" he exclaimed.**

** "Not for long!" Tanzanite disagreed with Zoisite.**

** "Zoisite," Malachite said sternly. "put your sword away!"**

** Zoisite sheathed his sword.**

** "Aha! Now that I have you off guard," Tanzanite shouted at Zoisite. "it is now time for you to be put under an **_**eternal**_** siesta!"**

** "You... you... you wouldn't dare!" Zoisite shouted.**

** "But indeed I would," Tanzanite said to Zoisite. "**_**eien ni no nemuri**_**!"**

** "No!" Lord Malachite shouted out.**

** "Not kind-hearted Zoisite!" Trista shouted out.**

** Both Lord Malachite & Queen Trista pushed Lord Zoisite out of the way of Tanzanite's assault and took the hit for him.**

** "Oh no," Prince Tristan called out. "Mommy!"**

** "Daddy!" Princess Mia shouted.**

** "**_**Ā**_**! **_**Buku wa ima madenode nemui**_**,****" Lord Malachite yawned, rubbing his . "Oh! I am ever so sleepy!"**

** "**_**Amarini mo atashi ni**_**! **_**Atashi mo imamadenode nemui**_**," Queen Trista yawned exhaustedly. "I am ever so sleepy!"**

** One moment later, both, Lord Malachite & Queen Trista fell to the palace's floor fast asleep.**

** "Daddy!" Princess Mia shouted once more.**

** "Mommy!" Prince Tristan called out.**


	6. One Life Saved Part 1

** One Life Saved Part 1**

** Queen Amy ran over to Lord Malachite's side with a blanket, she knew that **_**both**_** Queen Raye **_**and**_** Lord Malachite needed their own blankets because they hogged the blankets whenever they went to bed with their spouses at night **_**every**_** night.**

** "There you go, Malachite." Queen Amy said gently.**

** The **_**still**_** 36-year-old looking Lord Malachite yawned, (Those in the Thirtieth Century of Crystal Tokyo had long lifespans but the adults stopped physically aging early,) so they kept their **_**real**_** ages a secret.**

** Queen Trista just began tossing & turning restlessly.**

** Lord Zoisite knelt down beside Lord Malachite and Queen Trista and began sobbing uncontrollably.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite walked up to his father.**

** "Dad," Zinnwaldite asked. "are you positive that you're going to be all right?"**

** Lord Zoisite just continued to sob bitterly.**

** "Trista & Malachite were just **_**trying**_** to protect me." Zoisite sobbed to Zinnwaldite bitterly.**


	7. One Life Saved Part 2

** One Life Saved Part 2**

** "Don't cry so much, Dad, you are **_**stronger**_** than this!" the young lord said firmly.**

** Lord Zoisite looked at his young son with bloodshot eyes.**

** "But, Zinnwaldite," Zoisite sobbed once again. "Trista & Malachite were just **_**trying**_** to protect me."**

** Queen Amy walked over to Malachite and she tried to put him upon her back.**

** Suddenly, Neo Queen Serenity saw her Mercurian friend doubled over in **_**tremendous**_** pain.**

** "Amy, no! You'll hurt your..." Neo Queen Serenity began.**

** "Oh! My back!" Queen Amy screamed out in agony & pain.**

** "Back." Neo Queen Serenity finished.**

** King Darien came up to Queen Amy.**

** King Darien ran up to Amy, "I'll take Malachite to his bedroom and then, I will take you to royal infirmary to give you a good checkup." **

** "Okay... Darien." Queen Amy grunted in pain.**

** King Darien began carrying Lord Malachite up to his & Queen Mina's bedroom.**

** A few hours later while he was giving Queen Amy her back checkup, King Darien saw Queen Lita passing by the infirmary with a **_**still**_** sleeping Queen Trista upon her back.**

** Queen Lita was carrying Queen Trista's motionless form up to the Pluto guest wing in the royal palace.**

** "Please be careful with our Plutonian friend, Lita." King Darien said gently.**

** "Stop worrying, Darien, stop worrying," Lita said. "I've got this!"**

** "Indeed, I trust you, Lita." King Darien said gently.**


	8. One Life Saved Part 3

** One Life Saved Part 3**

** "Thank you, Good King Darien." Lita said.**

** The Queen of Crystal Jupiter carried the Queen of Crystal Pluto to her bedroom in the Pluto guest wing upon her able back.**

** Just like Queen Amy, King Darien was also a doctor.**

** "King Darien," Amy asked nervously. "what is your request of me?"**

** "Just take it easy for a few weeks, I will handle **_**all**_** of **_**your**_** appointments." Darien told Amy seriously.**

** "Thank you, my king." the Queen of Crystal Mercury said.**

** A few hours later, Queen Amy was resting her injured back when Celia & Mendozite ran into the royal parlor.**

** "Auntie Amy," Lord Mendozite of Crystal Venus asked. "will my father awaken soon?"**

** "Aunt Amy," Princess Celia of Crystal Pluto asked. "will my mother awaken soon?"**

** "Only if you go on a quest." Amy told both Mendozite & Celia.**

** "A quest?" Lord Mendozite asked Queen Amy.**

** "What kind of... quest?" Princess Celia asked Queen Amy with interest.**


	9. The Difficult Quest

** The Difficult Quest**

** "An extremely **_**difficult**_** quest, you both have to find the Legendary Topaz Venus Flute and the Legendary Garnet Pluto Tambourines." Queen Amy answered Mendozite & Celia.**

** "But we are **_**too young**_** to undertake such a quest!" Mendozite & Celia protested in unison.**

** Lord Jedite entered the parlor.**

** "That is the reason why **_**I**_** will be taking you both to the ruins of the Kingdoms of Crystal Venus & Crystal Pluto." Lord Jedite said to Mendozite & Celia.**

** "Yes! Uncle Jedite!" Celia & Mendozite cheered in unison.**

** A few hours later, Lord Jedite began driving to the ruins of the Kingdom of Crystal Venus to try to locate the Legendary Topaz Venus Flute.**

** While sifting through the ruins of Crystal Venus, Lord Mendozite found the Topaz Venus Flute.**

** "Excellent," Lord Mendozite said. "now, it s off to the ruins of the Kingdom of Crystal Pluto to try to find the Legendary Garnet Pluto Tambourines."**

** A few **_**more**_** hours later, Lord Jedite began driving to the ruins of the Kingdom of Crystal Pluto to try to locate the Legendary Garnet Pluto Tambourines.**

** While sifting through the ruins of Crystal Venus, Princess Celia found the Garnet Pluto Tambourines.**

** "Radical," Princess Celia said. "now, it s off for home to reaawaken Mommy & Uncle Malachite from their eternal slumber."**

** Back in Crystal Tokyo, Queen Trista & Lord Malachite were brought back into the royal parlor, they were **_**still**_** fast asleep.**

** King Taiki & Queen Mina entered the royal parlor with Lord Zoisite by their sides.**


	10. Awakening From The Slumber

** Awakening From The Slumber**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "Greg," King Darien shouted angrily. "why have you bothered to return to the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo?"**

** "Simple, King Darien," Tanzanite laughed. "I am here for my Queen Amy of the noble planet Mercury! And **_**do not**_** call me 'Greg', call me **_**Tanzante**_**!"**

** Lord Zoisite withdrew his sword, "Dream on! Amy is **_**my**_** wife!" he exclaimed.**

** "Not for long!" Tanzanite disagreed with Zoisite.**

** "Zoisite," Malachite said sternly. "put your sword away!"**

** Zoisite sheathed his sword.**

** "Aha! Now that I have you off guard," Tanzanite shouted at Zoisite. "it is now time for you to be put under an **_**eternal**_** siesta!"**

** "You... you... you wouldn't dare!" Zoisite shouted.**

** "But indeed I would," Tanzanite said to Zoisite. "**_**eien ni no nemuri**_**!"**

** "No!" Lord Malachite shouted out.**

** "Not kind-hearted Zoisite!" Trista shouted out.**

** Both Lord Malachite & Queen Trista pushed Lord Zoisite out of the way of Tanzanite's assault and took the hit for him.**

** "Oh no," Prince Tristan called out. "Mommy!"**

** "Daddy!" Princess Mia shouted.**

** "**_**Ā**_**! **_**Buku wa ima madenode nemui**_**,****" Lord Malachite yawned, rubbing his . "Oh! I am ever so sleepy!"**

** "**_**Amarini mo atashi ni**_**! **_**Atashi mo imamadenode nemui**_**," Queen Trista yawned exhaustedly. "I am ever so sleepy!"**

** One moment later, both, Lord Malachite & Queen Trista fell to the palace's floor fast asleep.**

** "Daddy!" Princess Mia shouted once more.**

** "Mommy!" Prince Tristan called out.**

** Queen Amy ran over to Lord Malachite's side with a blanket, she knew that **_**both**_** Queen Raye **_**and**_** Lord Malachite needed their own blankets because they hogged the blankets whenever they went to bed with their spouses at night **_**every**_** night.**

** "There you go, Malachite." Queen Amy said gently.**

** Lord Malachite yawned.**

** Queen Trista just began tossing & turning restlessly.**

** Lord Zoisite knelt down beside Lord Malachite and Queen Trista and began sobbing uncontrollably.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite walked up to his father.**

** "Dad," Zinnwaldite asked. "are you positive that you're going to be all right?"**

** Lord Zoisite just continued to sob bitterly.**

** "Trista & Malachite were just **_**trying**_** to protect me." Zoisite sobbed to Zinnwaldite bitterly.**

** "Don't cry so much, Dad, you are **_**stronger**_** than this!" the young lord said firmly.**

** Lord Zoisite looked at his young son with bloodshot eyes.**

** "But, Zinnwaldite," Zoisite sobbed once again. "Trista & Malachite were just **_**trying**_** to protect me."**

** Queen Amy walked over to Malachite and she tried to put him upon her back.**

** Suddenly, Neo Queen Serenity saw her Mercurian friend doubled over in **_**tremendous**_** pain.**

** "Amy, no! You'll hurt your..." Neo Queen Serenity began.**

** "Oh! My back!" Queen Amy screamed out in agony & pain.**

** "Back." Neo Queen Serenity finished.**

** King Darien came up to Queen Amy.**

** King Darien ran up to Amy, "I'll take Malachite to his bedroom and then, I will take you to royal infirmary to give you a good checkup." **

** "Okay... Darien." Queen Amy grunted in pain.**

** King Darien began carrying Lord Malachite up to his & Queen Mina's bedroom.**

** A few hours later while he was giving Queen Amy her back checkup, King Darien saw Queen Lita passing by the infirmary with a **_**still**_** sleeping Queen Trista upon her back.**

** Queen Lita was carrying Queen Trista's motionless form up to the Pluto guest wing in the royal palace.**

** "Please be careful with our Plutonian friend, Lita." King Darien said gently.**

** "Stop worrying, Darien, stop worrying," Lita said. "I've got this!"**

** "Indeed, I trust you, Lita." King Darien said gently.**

** "Thank you, Good King Darien." Lita said.**

** The Queen of Crystal Jupiter carried the Queen of Crystal Pluto to her bedroom in the Pluto guest wing upon her able back.**

** Just like Queen Amy, King Darien was also a doctor.**

** "King Darien," Amy asked nervously. "what is your request of me?"**

** "Just take it easy for a few weeks, I will handle **_**all**_** of **_**your**_** appointments." Darien told Amy seriously.**

** "Thank you, my king." the Queen of Crystal Mercury said.**

** A few hours later, Queen Amy was resting her injured back when Celia & Mendozite ran into the royal parlor.**

** "Auntie Amy," Lord Mendozite of Crystal Venus asked. "will my father awaken soon?"**

** "Aunt Amy," Princess Celia of Crystal Pluto asked. "will my mother awaken soon?"**

** "Only if you go on a quest." Amy told both Mendozite & Celia.**

** "A quest?" Lord Mendozite asked Queen Amy.**

** "What kind of... quest?" Princess Celia asked Queen Amy with interest.**

** "An extremely **_**difficult**_** quest, you both have to find the Legendary Topaz Venus Flute and the Legendary Garnet Pluto Tambourines." Queen Amy answered Mendozite & Celia.**

** "But we are **_**too young**_** to undertake such a quest!" Mendozite & Celia protested in unison.**

** Lord Jedite entered the parlor.**

** "That is the reason why **_**I**_** will be taking you both to the ruins of the Kingdoms of Crystal Venus & Crystal Pluto." Lord Jedite said to Mendozite & Celia.**

** "Yes! Uncle Jedite!" Celia & Mendozite cheered in unison.**

** A few hours later, Lord Jedite began driving to the ruins of the Kingdom of Crystal Venus to try to locate the Legendary Topaz Venus Flute.**

** While sifting through the ruins of Crystal Venus, Lord Mendozite found the Topaz Venus Flute.**

** "Excellent," Lord Mendozite said. "now, it s off to the ruins of the Kingdom of Crystal Pluto to try to find the Legendary Garnet Pluto Tambourines."**

** A few **_**more**_** hours later, Lord Jedite began driving to the ruins of the Kingdom of Crystal Pluto to try to locate the Legendary Garnet Pluto Tambourines.**

** While sifting through the ruins of Crystal Venus, Princess Celia found the Garnet Pluto Tambourines.**

** "Radical," Princess Celia said. "now, it s off for home to reaawaken Mommy & Uncle Malachite from their eternal slumber."**

** Back in Crystal Tokyo, Queen Trista & Lord Malachite were brought back into the royal parlor, they were **_**still**_** fast asleep.**

** King Taiki & Queen Mina entered the royal parlor with Lord Zoisite by their sides.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Oh Dearest Malachite," the Queen of Crystal Venus sighed. "my one and **_**only**_** wish is that you would awaken."**

** "Oh my lovely Trista," the King of Crystal Pluto sighed. "my one and **_**only**_** wish is that you would awaken as well."**

** They could **_**both**_** hear the Crystal Mercurian Lord yawning exhaustedly from behind them, he was **_**almost**_** ready to drop.**

** "Oh my! I suddenly feel so tired," Lord Zoisite yawned. "all I want to do is lie down and sleep."**

** The Lord of Crystal Mercury had begun leaning forward and closing his green eyes.**

** "No! Zoisite!" Queen Amy shouted.**

** A few hours later, Celia began playing the Garnet Tambourines for her mother while Mendozite had begun to play the Topaz Flute for his father.**

** Within a few moments, Lord Malachite & Queen Trista had begun opening their eyes.**

** "Oh! Oh my gosh," Queen Trista exclaimed. "How long have I been asleep!"**

** "Oh! Oh my gosh," Lord Malachite asked. "What has happened?"**

** All of a sudden, Lord Zoisite fell to the floor, fast asleep.**


	11. A Battle Around Zoisite Part 1

** A Battle Around Zoisite Part 1**

** Queen Amy's back was feeling a bit better.**

** "No," the Queen of Crystal Mercury shouted. "Zoisite!"**

** Neo Queen Serenity came into the parlor.**

** "Amy! No! You should really be resting your back!" Neo Queen Serenity warned.**

** Amy turned to Neo Queen Serenity, "I know I should be resting my back, but Zoi **_**needs**_** me!" she protested.**

** All of a sudden, Tanzanite appeared in the royal parlor.**

** "I knew it," Tamzanite exclaimed. "Zoisite is now out like a light!"**

** "Not so fast, Tanzanite," Queen Amy shouted. "Mercury Eternal Power!"**

** The Queen of Crystal Mercury then transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** "Be careful, my dearest Eternal Sailor Mercury," Lord Zoisite said, yawning. "I love you so myuch that I do not wish to lose you!"**

** The elder Lord of Crystal Mercury continued to rest his green eyes.**

** While Eternal Sailor Mercury continued to battle Tanzanite, Lord Mendozite & Princess Celia had begun to sing in order to keep Lord Zoisite calm.**

** Celia: **_**Sotto mimi o sumashite**_**;**

_**Amayaka no toiki**_**;**

_**Jitto me o korashite**_**;**

_**Mabuta ni muunraito kagayakidasu**_**;**

_**Anata no negao mite iru dake de**_**;**

_**Konna ni mune ga shimetsukerareru**_**;**

_**Yoru no mahou no fuuin wa natte**_**;**

_**Mitsuke ni yukou**_**;**

_**Zutto yume miteta**_**;**

_**Anata dake ni**_**;**

** Now, Mendozite picked up where Celia left off.**

** Mendozite: **_**Tatta hitotsu no**_**;**

** Now, Celia continued singing.**

** Celia: **_**Doko ni aru no**_**;**

_**Densetsu no umi**_**;**

_** Shizuka ni hikari wa natsu**_**;**

_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

** Mendozite: **_**Shinjite ite**_**;**

** Celia: **_**Ai o te ni ireta sonno toki sotto**_**;**

_**Migiude no naka**_**;**

** Mendozite: **_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

** Celia: **_**Kagayakidasu no ima eien o chikatte**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**.**

** Suddenly, Queens Mina & Trista entered the parlor, their crystals were glowing brighter than ever.**


	12. A Battle Around Zoisite Part 2

** A Battle Around Zoisite Part 2**

** "What is going on here?" Queen Mina asked.**

** "I don't know." Queen Trista answered.**

** The powers of the two crystals combined to form a new crystal.**

** "Mendo," Celia asked her lord. "do you know what **_**that**_** is?"**

** "No, Celia," Mendozite said. "I don't know what that is at all."**

** "It is the Legendary Crystal of Bonds!" Celia answered Mendozite.**

** "Amazing!" Mendozite said.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury continued to battle against Tanzanite.**

** "Mercury Frozen Tundra!" Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted at Tanzanite.**

** Tanzanite dodged Eternal Sailor Mercury's attack by jumping in the air.**

** Tanzanite landed on his feet and began to taunt the blue clad sailor scout.**

** "You think you can beat **_**me**_**," Tanzanite said to Eternal Sailor Mercury. "well, you should **_**really**_** think again!"**

** But Eternal Sailor Mercury just wouldn't give up.**


	13. A Battle Around Zoisite Part 3

** A Battle Around Zoisite Part 3**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury attacked Tanzanite once again, "Mercury Frozen Tundra!" she shouted at him.**

** Tanzanite dodged Eternal Sailor Mercury's attack by jumping in the air **_**again**_**.**

** Tanzanite landed on his feet and began to taunt the blue clad sailor scout.**

** "You missed me!" Tanzanite taunted Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** Lord Zoisite **_**still**_** lay in a motionless heap on the parlor's floor, he wanted to attempt to fight but inside, he knew that he couldn't battle physically.**

** "My queen! My queen." Zoisite said in his sleep. "Eternal Sailor Mercury **_**needs**_** assistance."**

** "I am on it, Zoisite," Neo Queen Serenity said courageously. "Moon Eternal Power!"**

** Neo Queen Serenity then & there transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury was getting more and more tired out **_**trying**_** to vanquish Tanzanite.**

** "I'VE GOT YOU ON THE ROPES NOW," Tanzanite shouted furiously. "SAY GOOD BYE, SAILOR MERCURY!"**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury didn't even have the energy to dodge another of Tanzanite's assaults.**

** "Hold it right there, **_**Greg**_**!" someone ordered fiercely.**


	14. Sailor Moon To The Rescue

** Sailor Moon To The Rescue**

** "What? What? Who's there?" Tanzanite asked.**

** Eternal Sailor Moon appeared.**

** "I stand for love! And I stand for justice," Eternal Sailor Moon said "I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"**

** "Thanks for coming, Sailor Moon," Eternal Sailor Mercury panted breathlessly. "my arm is **_**nearly**_** gone!"**

** Eternal Sailor Moon raised her Eternal Tiare high into the air.**

** "Stand back, Mercury!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury stepped back so she wouldn't get hurt by Eternal Sailor Moon's attack, "What are you going to do?" she asked curiously.**

** "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out.**

** Eternal Sailor Moon's assault hit Tanzanite and sent him back to Nemesis.**

** Once back on Nemesis, Tanzanite was cleaning his battle scars, when Ekanite came over to him.**

** "Wiseman wishes to see you now, Tanzanite." Ekanite said, his long hair blowing in the wind.**

** "I'll go see what he wants." Tanzanite said to Ekanite.**

** Tanzanite went into Wiseman's throne room to find out that Wiseman wasn not too thrilled with him.**


	15. Punishment For Tanzanite

** Punishment For Tanzanite**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "No," the Queen of Crystal Mercury shouted. "Zoisite!"**

** Neo Queen Serenity came into the parlor.**

** "Amy! No! You should really be resting your back!" Neo Queen Serenity warned.**

** Amy turned to Neo Queen Serenity, "I know I should be resting my back, but Zoi **_**needs**_** me!" she protested.**

** All of a sudden, Tanzanite appeared in the royal parlor.**

** "I knew it," Tamzanite exclaimed. "Zoisite is now out like a light!"**

** "Not so fast, Tanzanite," Queen Amy shouted. "Mercury Eternal Power!"**

** The Queen of Crystal Mercury then transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** "Be careful, my dearest Eternal Sailor Mercury," Lord Zoisite said, yawning. "I love you so myuch that I do not wish to lose you!"**

** The elder Lord of Crystal Mercury continued to rest his green eyes.**

** While Eternal Sailor Mercury continued to battle Tanzanite, Lord Mendozite & Princess Celia had begun to sing in order to keep Lord Zoisite calm.**

** Celia: **_**Sotto mimi o sumashite**_**;**

_**Amayaka no toiki**_**;**

_**Jitto me o korashite**_**;**

_**Mabuta ni muunraito kagayakidasu**_**;**

_**Anata no negao mite iru dake de**_**;**

_**Konna ni mune ga shimetsukerareru**_**;**

_**Yoru no mahou no fuuin wa natte**_**;**

_**Mitsuke ni yukou**_**;**

_**Zutto yume miteta**_**;**

_**Anata dake ni**_**;**

** Now, Mendozite picked up where Celia left off.**

** Mendozite: **_**Tatta hitotsu no**_**;**

** Now, Celia continued singing.**

** Celia: **_**Doko ni aru no**_**;**

_**Densetsu no umi**_**;**

_** Shizuka ni hikari wa natsu**_**;**

_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

** Mendozite: **_**Shinjite ite**_**;**

** Celia: **_**Ai o te ni ireta sonno toki sotto**_**;**

_**Migiude no naka**_**;**

** Mendozite: **_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

** Celia: **_**Kagayakidasu no ima eien o chikatte**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**.**

** Suddenly, Queens Mina & Trista entered the parlor, their crystals were glowing brighter than ever.**

** "What is going on here?" Queen Mina asked.**

** "I don't know." Queen Trista answered.**

** The powers of the two crystals combined to form a new crystal.**

** "Mendo," Celia asked her lord. "do you know what **_**that**_** is?"**

** "No, Celia," Mendozite said. "I don't know what that is at all."**

** "It is the Legendary Crystal of Bonds!" Celia answered Mendozite.**

** "Amazing!" Mendozite said.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury continued to battle against Tanzanite.**

** "Mercury Frozen Tundra!" Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted at Tanzanite.**

** Tanzanite dodged Eternal Sailor Mercury's attack by jumping in the air.**

** Tanzanite landed on his feet and began to taunt the blue clad sailor scout.**

** "You think you can beat **_**me**_**," Tanzanite said to Eternal Sailor Mercury. "well, you should **_**really**_** think again!"**

** But Eternal Sailor Mercury just wouldn't give up.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury attacked Tanzanite once again, "Mercury Frozen Tundra!" she shouted at him.**

** Tanzanite dodged Eternal Sailor Mercury's attack by jumping in the air **_**again**_**.**

** Tanzanite landed on his feet and began to taunt the blue clad sailor scout.**

** "You missed me!" Tanzanite taunted Eternal Sailor Mercury.**

** Lord Zoisite **_**still**_** lay in a motionless heap on the parlor's floor, he wanted to attempt to fight but inside, he knew that he couldn't battle physically.**

** "My queen! My queen." Zoisite said in his sleep. "Eternal Sailor Mercury **_**needs**_** assistance."**

** "I am on it, Zoisite," Neo Queen Serenity said courageously. "Moon Eternal Power!"**

** Neo Queen Serenity then & there transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury was getting more and more tired out **_**trying**_** to vanquish Tanzanite.**

** "I'VE GOT YOU ON THE ROPES NOW," Tanzanite shouted furiously. "SAY GOOD BYE, SAILOR MERCURY!"**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury didn't even have the energy to dodge another of Tanzanite's assaults.**

** "Hold it right there, **_**Greg**_**!" someone ordered fiercely.**

** "What? What? Who's there?" Tanzanite asked.**

** Eternal Sailor Moon appeared.**

** "I stand for love! And I stand for justice," Eternal Sailor Moon said "I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"**

** "Thanks for coming, Sailor Moon," Eternal Sailor Mercury panted breathlessly. "my arm is **_**nearly**_** gone!"**

** Eternal Sailor Moon raised her Eternal Tiare high into the air.**

** "Stand back, Mercury!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out.**

** Eternal Sailor Mercury stepped back so she wouldn't get hurt by Eternal Sailor Moon's attack, "What are you going to do?" she asked curiously.**

** "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out.**

** Eternal Sailor Moon's assault hit Tanzanite and sent him back to Nemesis.**

** Once back on Nemesis, Tanzanite was cleaning his battle scars, when Ekanite came over to him.**

** "Wiseman wishes to see you now, Tanzanite." Ekanite said, his long hair blowing in the wind.**

** "I'll go see what he wants." Tanzanite said to Ekanite.**

** Tanzanite went into Wiseman's throne room to find out that Wiseman was not too thrilled with him.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Tanzanite, for failing me time & time again," Wiseman said angrily. "I will bestow the **_**ultimate**_** punishment upon you!"**

** "No, Wiseman," Tanzanite began. "you don't **_**really**_** mean..."**

** "Yes I do," Wiseman said. "the Punishment of Eternal Sleep!"**

** "No, please, Wiseman! Anything but..." Tanzanite began.**

** But Tanzanite was forever frozen in the Punishment of Eternal Sleep.**

** "Ekanite," Wiseman said. "you are my new commander."**

** "I am honored, Wiseman." Ekanite said, bowing to his master slightly.**


	16. Ekanite Takes Command

** Ekanite Takes Command**

** "Are you ready to accept your first assignment?" Wiseman asked Ekanite.**

** Ekanite thought for a few minutes before he answered Wiseman's question.**

** "Yes, Wiseman," Ekanite answered. "I am ready to accept my first assignment."**

** "Your first assignment," Wiseman said to Ekanite. "is to kidnap Sailor Mars so I may bring her to our side!"**

** "It will be done." Ekanite said to Wiseman.**

** Back at the Crystal Palace that night, King Darien had announced that there would be a banquet that evening.**

** Queen Amy was in the living quarters of the Mercury guest wing when Ekanite appeared.**

** "Chad!" Queen Amy screamed out in fright.**


End file.
